Distractions
by hearts.are.for.losers
Summary: What happens late one night when Nue discovers Spitfire is afraid of thunderstorms?


Nue chuckled to himself. He had the feeling that the horror movie they were watching wasn't the only reason Spitfire was clinging to his arm and a pillow. Thunder was crashing through the house and lightening illuminated all but a few corners through the blinds. Nue gasped slightly as Spitfire almost jumped on his lap as a loud explosion of thunder erupted simultaneously with a scream from the heroin in the movie.

'Afraid of thunderstorms…..'

"Spitfire…." Nue sighed. He glanced down at the trembling redhead.

"You g-got a p-pr-problem? Th-then d-distra-act m-me," the Flame King challenged. An ear-to-ear grin broke out on Nue's face.

"You shouldn't have said that..." The Thunder King trailed off suggestively. With lightening speed, Spitfire was flat on his back on the sofa. Nue straddled his waist, grinning. The smaller man's hands trailed up the tall man's chest and came to a rest at the base of his neck. "You _really_ shouldn't have said that…" His hands moved to Spitfire's shoulders and pinned him down. He leaned forward and kissed him roughly. The Flame King was close to whimpering. It was bad when Nue got in these moods. Bad for Spitfire, at least – Nue was a total tease. It was hard to believe the little shit was still a virgin.

Right on queue, the Thunder King licked his lips and rose from the couch. He sauntered into the kitchen, the tie around his neck flipped over his shoulder and half his whit shirt untucked from his black pants. Spitfire stared after him longingly, groaning in his head. He rolled off the couch and hit the ground with an 'oof'. He quickly popped up and trotted after Nue like a lost puppy. He found his partner leaning against the black marble counter. There was a can of Rockstar in his hand. He smirked at Spitfire and took a long drink, knowing full well that it was the redhead's favorite flavor. He set the can back on the counter and walked slowly towards Spitfire. Nue wrapped the Flame King's collar around his hand and pulled him down to the shorter man's eye level. He pressed his lips against Spitfire's roughly, briefly tangling his free hand in the older's orange hair. Just as quickly, he pulled away and flicked his tongue across the Flame King's lips.

Spitfire wouldn't have that; he grabbed Nue's tie and pulled the Thunder King against him, wrapping his around the younger man. They locked lips and Spitfire straightened his back, Nue was lifted off the ground. This took him by surprise for a second, but he quickly recovers. Wrapping his legs around Spitfire's waist, he stretched his arms across the Flame King's shoulders and started kissing his more forcefully.

Nue's back pressed against the wall. He didn't like feeling cornered. A growl escaped his throat that sounded like a crash of thunder. Spitfire grinned, pulling away, breathless.

"Upstairs. Now," Nue breathed, detaching himself reluctantly and ducking under the Flame King's arms. Spitfire grabbed his arms lightly and pulled him against his chest. He pressed his mouth to Nue's ear.

"You're actually going to this time?" He asked, slightly surprised. Nue shuddered as the Flame King's breath tailed down his neck.

"It's been three years, Spitfire. I'm tired of just kissing you. I want – no, I need – more," the Thunder King replied, gasping. His face turned slightly red as he continued. "I-i want you… I want to you be my first." Spitfire smiled softly.

"I'll meet you up there, Nue-kun," he said in response. AS the Thunder King ascended the stairs, Spitfire turned on his heel and sunk to his knees, shoving a fist in his mouth to keep from exploding.

_'At last! He's mine! He's mine!'_ After composing himself, the Flame King followed Nue's trail up the stairs. He took a deep breath and turned the corner into their bedroom. He almost melted as his eyes landed on Nue's toned chest. He was leaning against the headboard of the bed grinning suggestively with his button down shirt completely undone and hanging loosely off his shoulders. Spitfire kicked the door shut and almost launched himself at Nue. Their lips locked for the second time that night and their clothes couldn't come off fast enough.

#

Spitfire stared lovingly at Nue's face for a long time after he woke up. Spitfire had ensured that Nue's first time was a good one – it was. Spitfire smiled at the memory of Nue screaming his name. The Flame King planted a soft kiss on the silver-haired Thunder King's lips. Extremely reluctantly, Spitfire climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of clean boxers. He ran a hand through his sloppy hair and glanced back at Nue's sleeping form before retreating to the kitchen to prepare a fresh pot of coffee.

Spitfire's eyes flickered to the half-finished Rockstar sitting on the counter. He grinned widely.

"I need to teach that terd not to tease…" He chuckled to himself.

"So I'm a terd now?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway. Spitfire whirled around to see Nue standing in an oversized sweatshirt with sleeves well past the man's hands and his usually messy silver hair even messier. He didn't appear to be wearing pants. Spitfire blushed deeply and turned back to the coffee pot. The Thunder King walked over and wrapped his arms around Spitfire's waist from behind. He inhaled deeply. "Spitfire…" Nue began weakly.

"What Nue-kun?" The Flame King asked when he didn't continue.

"Faia-kun – " he continued, using a nickname only used when something serious came into play. " – Do-do… Do you love me?"

"Nue…." He trailed off. "Obviously I do. I mean, would I stay with you for three years and no action if I didn't?" More seriously, he added: "Nue-kun," he turned to face the Thunder King, taking his pale face in his hands. "I love you with every fiber of my being. I'd be lost without you." Nue let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. A grin broke out on his face and he kissed Spitfire's kips tenderly.

"I love you, too, Faia-kun. I'm happy you waited for me.

"I'll always wait for you, Nue. Always."


End file.
